Pertenencia
by MilyMendovi
Summary: No importa cuantas personas estén detrás de nosotros o cuantas personas traten de cruzarse en nuestro camino, este hilo nos mantiene unidos, nos pertenecemos.


**Pertenencia**

-Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin, quiero que me expliquen lo que sucedió con claridad y sin mentir – el director Kyoraku se escuchaba tranquilo tratando de que el ambiente fuera menos tenso para los jóvenes sentados frente a él, aunque en realidad se notaba claramente que quería reír a carcajadas por la apariencia que sus dos alumnos tenían en ese momento.

Ambos estaban hechos un desastre, ella estaba completamente llena de tierra y su perfecta coleta ahora era un desastre, mientras que el no se quedaba atrás pues parecía estar más sucio e incluso con la camisa del uniforme rota. Ah claro, también estaba ese listón rojo atado fuertemente a las muñecas de ambos. A pesar de todo, el albino parecía tan tranquilo y dispuesto a hablar, todo lo contrario, a ella que estaba más que furiosa y claramente comenzó a relatar lo sucedido a su manera.

\- ¡Este bastardo lo comenzó todo! – grito sin poder reprimir su enojo - ¡Me ató esto a la hora del almuerzo creando todo un maldito escándalo con todos los chicos y comenzó a pelear con uno de ellos aun teniéndome unida a él con esto!

Ella seguía sin comprenderlo, ¿Por qué el idiota le había hecho aquello?

Ambos se conocían desde que eran niños y se quedaron prendados el uno al otro al darse cuenta del hilo rojo que los unía y que por alguna razón podían ver perfectamente. Sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos, amarse y ser felices para toda la vida, sin embargo, decidieron tomarlo con calma, no es como si fueran a casarse a penas tuvieran edad, claro que no, tenían sus prioridades muy marcadas y ambos decidieron que no aun no era el momento de estar juntos. Así que a los ojos de los demás ellos no eran nada más que mejores amigos.

Aunque eso en realidad le causaba conflicto, pues las chicas del instituto aprovechaban cualquier momento para ofrecerse como muestras gratis de comida para el albino. Le restaría importancia a ese asunto si tan solo el muy descarado hiciera algo para alejarlas. Pero no- No lo hacía.

En una de sus tantas "citas" de estudio, la pelinegra le comento sutilmente sobre esa situación sin demostrar cuanto le estaba molestando, recibiendo como respuesta un "déjalas ser, igual no me importa".

Ah, con que no importa.

No entendía como siendo tan inteligente no pudiera darse cuenta de que los celos la estaban comiendo por dentro. Estaba segura de que si la situación fuera al revés Toshiro no perdería el tiempo en matar a cualquiera que osara mirarla. ¿verdad? O acaso, ¿tampoco le daría importancia?

Fue gracias a ese pensamiento que tomó la decisión de resolver sus dudas a su estilo.

Al contarle su molestia, su hermana Yuzu fue poseída por un ser oscuro y malvado y decidió que la ayudaría (por más que odiara el plan de su gemela), se vistió con la falda del uniforme un poco mas corta de lo normal dejando al descubierto sus largas y blancas piernas, se puso su blusa quitando el moño y desabrochando el primer botón de la blusa mostrando su escote, además de ponerse un poco de maquillaje para hacerla destacar aún más entre las demás. Para cualquier otra persona podía verse muy linda, pero ella no podía evitar odiar cada segundo vestida de esa manera.

Obviamente los chicos de inmediato pusieron sus ojos sobre ella como los animales pervertidos que son, pero nada se comparaba con la mirada de Toshiro cuando la vio.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? – pregunto a pesar de estar ocupado asesinando a todos los chicos con su mirada, provocando una sonrisa burlona en ella.

\- Me veo linda, ¿no lo crees? – dio una vuelta que hizo que su falda se levantara un poco más causando cierto alboroto en un grupo de chicos que estaba cerca de ellos.

\- Iras a tu casa en este preciso momento a cambiarte de ropa o… – Karin decidió jugar un poco sucio inclinándose frente a él regalándole un vistazo muy claro de su escote haciéndolo sonrojar – o me obligaras a tomar medidas drásticas.

\- ¿Y que derecho tienes tu de decirme que hacer?

\- Tengo el derecho divino que me otorgo el destino convirtiéndome en tu alma gemela – dijo con total normalidad mientras levantaba su mano mostrando el hilo atado a su meñique que los unía - todos los malditos chicos de la escuela te están viendo, ¿para que demonios quieres llamar la atención?

\- Creí que no importaba que los demás nos vieran, tu siempre llamas la atención de las chicas y parece que disfrutas de eso, ¿Por qué yo no?

El rostro de Toshiro se llenó de entendimiento después de que ella mencionara aquello. Demonios, se dejó en evidencia. Justo en ese momento sonó la campana, Karin decidió caminar en dirección a su salón de clases ignorando por completo al albino, tratando de controlar un poco sus sentimientos y su rubor después de escuchar la manera en que le recordó ser su alma gemela. Cielos, se veía tan atractivo con ese rostro tan enfurecido. Tal vez debería hacerlo enojar más seguido.

-Esta es la última advertencia, Kurosaki, espero que enfrentes las consecuencias si no arreglas tu apariencia para la hora del almuerzo – y ahora fue el quien emprendió camino hacia su salón de clases.

Toshiro era capaz de hacer muchas cosas, eso lo sabia perfectamente, pero siempre había sido racional y objetivo. Es por lo que no entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios hizo aquello?

A la hora del almuerzo la estaba esperando y al ver que ella no había cambiado su uniforme, la tomo del brazo y en un rápido movimiento que ni siquiera pudo ver ya estaba atada a él con un listón rojo amarrándolos del lado de las muñecas. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo en cuanto sintió sus manos entrelazándose, quiso soltarse, pero él no la dejo alegando que de esa manera todos sabrían que ella le pertenecía.

Ahora si que todo el mundo los estaba mirando, las chicas querían asesinarla, pero los chicos seguían observándola como animales. Uno de esos idiotas que al parecer no tenia sentido de la supervivencia se acercó a ellos y sin ninguna consideración comenzó a coquetear con ella de manera descarada.

Desde ese momento Karin supo que todo eso tenia pinta de terminar en desastre. Aunque no podía culpar del todo a su enlazado, después de todo el tipo que los molestaba tuvo la osadía de darle una ligera nalgada que la hizo enrojecer de furia.

Obviamente el albino no pudo controlarse y comenzó a golpear a ese tipo llevándola a ella también al piso. Se necesito de un par de profesores para poder separar a la pareja de ese pobre diablo que estaba inconsciente en el piso, la profesora Nanao los llevo prácticamente jalándolos de las orejas hasta la oficina del director…

\- ¡Y es por lo que estamos aquí ahora!, ¡yo soy inocente en eso! – grito de nuevo después de terminar de relatar su versión.

\- Ya veo – el director parecía tan divertido con la historia que ella le había relatado.

\- Si me permite hablar ahora, sé que no hay excusa para librarme del castigo al que me someterán, solo debo decir que no me arrepiento de nada, usted habría hecho lo mismo que yo si hubiera estado en mi posición.

\- Debes estar muy enamorado de la señorita Kurosaki, ¿verdad? – esa pregunta los hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas, intercambiaron sus miradas nerviosas antes de que el albino mirara de nuevo a su superior y asintiera a su pregunta, dejándola con la boca abierta – entonces no veo la razón para darles un castigo, solo estabas protegiendo a tu chica. Les daré una advertencia, para la próxima seré más severo con ustedes, ahora pueden irse.

Ambos asintieron sin mirarse el uno al otro mientras salían de la oficina. Las clases ya habían dado comienzo, pero no pensaban entrar con esta apariencia tan desarreglada y sucia, además de que no le era suficiente el hilo invisible ante los demás, él se negaba rotundamente a desamarrar el listón que inicio todo este problema.

Costo trabajo, pero logro convencer al siempre correcto Toshiro de abandonar la escuela por lo que quedaba del día para poder regresar a casa. Pobre Yuzu, estaría devastada al ver en lo que terminó todo su esfuerzo por hacerla ver linda.

-Espero que esto te sirviera de lección, Kurosaki, nunca más vuelvas a vestirte de esa manera – podía notar un tono de molestia en su voz.

\- Y yo espero que hagas algo respecto a esas chicas.

\- Con un demonio, ¿quieres olvidar ese tema de una maldita vez? – grito exasperado – sé que estás celosa, pero sigo sin entender por qué, esas chicas me persiguen, pero para mí son completamente invisibles, ellas no me importan por el simple hecho de que ninguna de ellas se compara contigo – se quedó inmóvil ante él tratando de controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Toshiro entrelazo de nuevo sus manos llenándola de una sensación indescriptible – eres tan tonta, no importa cuantas personas estén detrás de nosotros o cuantas personas traten de cruzarse en nuestro camino, este hilo nos mantiene unidos, nos pertenecemos, no debes tener miedo de que pueda fijarme en otra chica – rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, divertido al saber lo celosa que podía llegar a ser.

\- ¿Quién rayos te dijo que tengo miedo?, eres un idiota, no sabes ni lo que dices.

Ella había seguido parloteando un montón de cosas negando lo que había sido evidente, de no haber sido interrumpida por los labios de Toshiro chocando con los de ella. Fue un beso demasiado rápido para su gusto y se habría lanzado a besarlo de nuevo de no ser porque al levantar la mirada pudo observar aquellos ojos color turquesa mirándola fijamente, una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla y su cálida sonrisa la casi la hizo derretirse en el momento.

Cuando era niña no creía posible el hecho de que el hilo haría que te enamoraras de alguien tan fácilmente, por eso había aceptado llevar lento el asunto de su relación, no quería que le fuera fácil al destino hacer que se enamorara de Toshiro, pero que equivocada estaba.

El destino había dado su ultima palabra y estaba feliz, porque ella tampoco tenía ojos para nadie mas que él, él le pertenecía y ella a él. Y nadie podría hacerlo cambiar. Pero no podía quejarse, ¿Quién podría? Nadie. No teniendo a alguien como Toshiro como enlazado.

* * *

Se que fue raro pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible :( ojala que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.

Este fic participa en la semana Hitsukarin con la tematica SOULMATE

Me estaba ganado el tiempo pero pude terminarlo :D

Los personajes son de Tite :D


End file.
